Flower's and their friends
by Oralia Longbow
Summary: hey guy's this is my first fic,soz i changed it more,this is gonna be a DM/HG what happens when they both have the ability to sing and their made for each other! Snape is gonna be sorta the father figure to Hermione! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Flowers And Their friends**

**Chapter One: Detention Number One**

**_AU: yo this is my first fic so go east on me its gonna be fluffy in 3rd chapter in one of hermione's dreams so hope you like it! il be writing the other stories with a friend called megan, she is not available at the moment but on the authers note she will be commenting hope you enjoy!_**

_It was a wonderful night, the sky was blue and the moon was bright, everything was perfect...until_ "HERMIONE WAKE UP WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR POTIONS AND YOU KNOW WHAT SNAPES LIKE!" Ron yelled from the common room since he couldnt get into her dorm. Hermione got up wondering why she had a smile on her face,well one will not know everything one inquires. "Coming Mother!" she sarcastically drawled. She hated it when Ronald acted like his mother. She quickly acciod her tie, robes, skirt, tights, shirt and shoes before putting everything on and attempting to tame her messy mane with a grooming spell Fleur taught her last summer. _Great, potions. _She thought while running down stairs and accioing her school bag. "Come on then we dont wanna get into detention with Sn- she was cut off by no one being there. _Oh thats nice they decided to go with out me, lovely. Plus I havent had a thing to eat. Maybe Ill grab a muffin on my way to the dungeons._

**7 minutes later...**

"Unicorn mane hair is used in potions such as-

He was cut off by the sound of his classroom door opening and closing before the muffled sounds of gasps could be herd.

"Silence!" the gasps and accusing fingers of befuddled students ceased. He smirked when he saw who the late student was. then his smirk vanished. _Damb that know-it-all, cant i have just one class without her stupid questions and know-it-all attitude? _

"Sorry professor i woke up late and didn't have any food to I sto- she was cut off by Snape putting his hand up.

"30 points from Gryffindor for being 10 minutes late and detention miss Granger 7:00pm sharp, do i make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" she quietly responded.

**7 pm**

Hermione lightly tapped on the door to the dungeons. She herd a sharp "Enter" before heaving open the doors,dreading of what is to come next.

When he heard the door open and timid footsteps coming near to him he desided to tease her by not looking up from his parchment untill he had finished 3 parographs. He chucked mentally when noticing the anger light in her eyes for making her wait but he did'nt show it.

"you shall be cleaning the coldrens and floors from the 3rd years with out magic then you shall be dissmissed" he demanded and with a wave of his wand a bucket of soapy water and sponge appeared before returning to his review on the 2nd years ettemp at 'cure for boils'

Hermione quickly realised she was in a minnie skirt and was sure Snape would'nt enjoy the sight, so she transformed her skirt into a pair of shorts before giving Snape her wand and turning to the cauldrens.

While she was scrubbing she noticed a bony pale hand resting on the desk she was cleaning on. "May i help you sir?" she asked timidly before looking up slowly. "Is it illegal for your potions master to be checking if you are doing your work accurately?" Drawled with a sneer. "N..no sorry professor" Smirking at her Shyness he returned to his desk. He was about to grade the 4th years' test paper when he heard Hermione humming a tune then singing to it.

_I heard, that your settled down._  
_That you, found a girl and your married now._  
_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold it back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_  
_That for me, it isn't over._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best, for you too._  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_You'd know, how the time flies._  
_Only yesterday, was the time of our lives._  
_We were born and raised in a summer haze._  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,_  
_That for me, it isn't over._

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too._  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say:-_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay._

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._  
_Regret's and mistakes they're memories made._  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best for you._  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:-_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too._  
_Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say:-_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah._

He was baffled, amazed and shocked at the beauty, grace and strength in her voice. "Sing another song" he simply asked but it made her jump witch made her knock the cauldren off the table, whitch fell into the bucket, witch toppled over and spilled everywhere filthy,slimy water.

She apologised countless times while attempting to clean up the mess. He silenced her by cleaning up the mess and trancforming the bucket into a chair in front of his desk. "Please sit and sing me another." He said softly, witch was unnerving for Hermione since she was used to his sneers, smirks and snarky comments and insults.

"Please sir i would rather go and sleep in my dorm." She pleaded tiredly. "Plus...well...you weren't really supposed to hear that sir, I guess I slipped into space and just started singing..." "...Very well you are dismissed, dont be late again tomorrow Miss Granger" Suddenly coming to his senses he put on his firm mask of snarkyness.

**AN: wow that was ace,plus if you were wondering the song she was singing was edele someone like you and snape getting sweet? well hope you enjoyed! second chaptor coming soon! p.s i dont own anything from j.k rowling i just learn from her brillience!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower's and their friends **

**chapter 2: There's a fire in ma heart.**

**AU: hey hope you like this one since it took me so long to up load it since I hadn't a clue how to, yeah megan will be back soon, hope you enjoy the story, btw i own nothing from j.k rowling oh yeah and another song from edele will be in this one so hope you like!**

She awoke with a groan, suddenly remembering last nights events. _Merlin merlin merlin MERLIN! god I shouldn't have started singing in Snap's detention cause now he will be even more snarky and insulting to me in...BUGGER! i have potions in 20 minutes! well its not to bad, guess I should get dressed then. _

**_ 5 minutes later._**

Ginny was just eating her toast while reading her copy of 'Quidditch Weekly' when she heard the door's to the great hall open and a flustered looking Hermione was scrambling to a seat next to her,hair a mess.

"Did I miss 'Pant' any 'Pant' thing 'pant'?" At her constant panting Ginny guessed she had just ran from halfway across the castle. "Erm...yes..oh yeah, Snape told off a boy in Griffindore for slipping in fire whiskey, but that's about it. Actually I think he's still mad now..." she trailed off realising Snape wasn't at the high table any more. "Oh..guess he left then, not that I care I just wanted you to see his face" She smirked before going back to her toast.

Then Hermione realised he left for potions with the 6th years (us).

"Urgh i need to get to potions" She smiled sweetly at Ginny and set's off for the dungeons.

As she was walking down the dark corridor to the dungeons she suddenly shreaked at a pale strong hand covered her mouth and swung her into a dark corner.

"Shhh! if you promes not to scream I'll let you go" The all to well known voice of Draco Malfoy. She nodded and he released her.

"Oh my god! are you crazy! and why are you touching someone like me, a filthy little mudblood?" She whisper screamed at him.

"Because i need to tell you something." He said before brushing a loose curl from her face witch made her shudder, but not in grimace, but in pleasure? _I'm seriously loosing it. _She thought before answering. "Well, is it that you beloved father is going to hunt me dow- She was cut off with the sound of him singing and playing a guitar.

_And i remember shearin' lip's with her,_

_The comin' week's were to be a blur,_

_Cause time with her is like no other, _

_she can make a winters day feel like the summer,_

_and its oh so nice to have her alone,_

_cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home,_

_the clocks tickin' but I don't mind,_

_because there's no one else I'd rather shear my time,_

_and I'v no idea where that day gone went,_

_yet I know that its time well spent, _

_and I have no idea where that day gone went,_

_yet I know its time well spent, yeah..._

As he stopped he imediatly stood up and kissed her. It was slow and sweet, he was incredibly glad when she kissed back. They finally stopped when they heard students walking down towards them. He suddenly hugged her and whisked away. Leaving her breathless and confused...

**_AU: omg how cool was that! oh yeah soz for changing it like coz I was thinking that maybe I could mix a sev and hermione one and a draco and hermione one!_**

**_NOW SHE HAS TO CHOOSE! anyway hope you liked it! xx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Flower's and their friend's_**

**_Chapter 3: The dream._**

**_AU: Ok I'll give you a sneak peak for the chapter. LUCKY YOU! now, hermione has a dream about sev and draco but it gets harder! SHE HAS TO SIT NEAR DRACO IN POTIONS OMG OMG OMG OMG! soz by now you probibly noticed I'M CRAZYYYYY! lol hope you like it! P.S i own nothing j.k but i think shes bloomin' marvellous!_**

_She was sitting in potion's when Draco Malfoy came up to her and asked to speak with her and Snape in private. She nodded and followed him and Snape outside the classroom to Snape's office.__"Listen Hermione we know how you feel about us." Draco pointed at him and Snape and Snape nodded. At this she blushed furiously.__"so...i know its going to be hard. But we cant live like this..what I'm trying to say is that...youneedtochoose!"__He blurted out in one word. At that sentence, her face dropped and saddened. "One cannot choose between her most lovid of people!" She Said in-between sob's.__"But you Must!" Snape demanded as he wiped away a tear with his sleeve. __"I cannot" She whispered before running from his office and to her dorm and just cried._

That was when Hermione woke up to Ginny shaking her to wake up.

"'Mione whats wrong! you were yelling in your sleep and just now you started crying!" She shouted as she hugged her friend. _Oh my god! was that a dream that held my true feelings? _" Oh...erm...i don't really know...my dream...I was yelling in my dream...dont worry about it..." She didn't want to tell her her dream since she would be so embarrassed she would jump off the astronomy tower.

"Ginny looked worried and then understood. _She had an embarrassing dream, I wont say anything to the boys they'll just freak out and take it the wrong way._ "Allright, but we do have Transfiguration first period so you better get ready" She said while accioing her clothe's.

**_5 minutes later._**

"Hey Ron, I heard Malfoy kissed a girl other day, 'parently all the Slytherin girls are claiming it was them but he keeps denying it. So who could he have kissed? Defiantly not a muggleborn or Gryffindor for sure." Harry asked as he munched on an apple."Dunno mate, was probably a whore, maybe Lavender Brown?" He asked looking over at her and Parvatie Patil giggling furiously at Draco who was looking glum.

Back at the Slytherin table. "So Dracy-poo it was me who you kis- "No silly it was me Dracy-po- "Stop it all of you everyone knows it was me who he kis- "OH MY GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR MERLIN'S LEFT NEE CAP I SHALL HEX EATCH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!" At that all the girls died down on the cooing and continued to eat grumpily. He looked over at the Gryffindor table.

_"She's not there..." _He thought glumly, he caught sight of Pot-face and Weaselbee looking at him and scowled. He got up to leave when he spotted Hermione and Weaslett coming to sit near Scar-face and Weaselbee. She stopped and looked at him before a faint colour of red covered her cheek's and she looked at her shoe's, then continued walking.

_She feel's embaressed... _He thought with understanding. As he got up to leave he noticed Hermione crying and walking out. Since he didn't want to look suspicious, he went out 5 minutes later. mumbling something about head duties, he set off through the entrance hall.

He looked in the ground's, he looked in the head dorm's and common room. He looked everywhere he thought her to be. Then he remembered he had potions first period and she would probably be there. So he set off for Snape's class.

**_5 minutes earlia with Hermione and Ron..._**

"Argh Malfoy sicken's me, who'd know he kissed a prefect" Ron said with disgust while chewing on a drum stick. "In't he 'Mione?" He questioned when he saw Hermione coming up with Ginny. "He didn't kiss a prefect he kissed...well I don't know but it wasn't a prefect" She answered "And we sort'a like each other now were in the same common room most of the time.

**AN: she is head girl and malfoy is head boy btw.**

With that Ron blurted out. "You little mudblood! he kissed you! that's why your defending him!" At the torchering word Hermione burst into tear's and shouted while running. "Well at least Draco is a good friend!" She ran out of the entrance hall and to the head dorm's. She sat in her dorm crying.

Realising she could see Draco at potions she set off going to go sit near him instead of Weaselbee. The twisted foulsom evil little cockroach! who she once called a friend...

**_Present._**

She was walking down the dark corridor with her wand in hand and casting a Lumos. As she walked she felt a soft reassuring hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see it was Draco. She saw his charming smile and hugged him immediately. This shocked him but he obliged and buried his nose in her soft hair that smelt like roses and mint.

Both of them walked in and sat near each other awaiting more people to come, as-well as Snape. While they were waiting he asked. "What did that weasel say to you Mia?" She sniffed and answered in a small whispering voice. "He called me a M-m-...mudblood.." She burst out crying. Draco hugged her and patted her back. Then when she calmed down he heard Pot-face and Weaselbee coming he grabbed is wand and raced towards them shouting. " YOU APOLOGISE OR I HEX YOUR PERFECT LITTLE RED HEAD OFF!" Ron looked positively terrified and then noticed Hermione behind him with tears in her eye's and made his face stone cold. "I wont apologise to that Mudblood, if she's with you then i don't want anything to do with her, YOU MUDBLOOD GRANGER!" At that Draco lunged at him and started punching him in the face.

Harry was just surprised at everything and slipped into the dungeon's 'for the first time' to get Snape. "SNAPE SNAPE SNAPE SNAPE! HELP, MALFOY IS BEATING UP RON FOR CALLING 'MIONE A MUDBLOOD AND ITS GETTING TO BE A DUEL!" He was right because back at the corridor, a crowd had formed around Draco and Ron Watching their duel and watching Ron shooting insults at Hermione.

"STOP THIS CHILDISH BEHAVOIR NOW!" Snape bellowed and all the student's suddenly went quiet. "He looked over at the trembling Hermione in a corner from the heart breaking insult's. Draco ran over and picked her up reassuring that he wont let him get away with it. The carrying her to the class room.

He set her down and brushed a stray curl in her eye's then kissed her before sitting down to potions class.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Flowers and their friends _**

**_Chapter 4: Half Blood not Mudblood._**

**_AU:Ok this one is finding somthing amazing about Hermione as you probably guessed from the tital but I'm not saying nothing else, hope you enjoy! P.s i own nothing of j.k! PPS: _**_Hey its Oralia's best friend Megan. I've been in Austrailia so i havent been writing. Anyway i'll be writing with her. Enjoy!_

"Head Master if we are going to convert her to Slytherin then all we have to do is find out if she is half blood, if not she can live in the head dorm and sit at the Slytherin table. I shall not let that insufferable red head make her hide in the shadow's just because she has a relationship with Mister Malfoy!" Severus pleaded Dumbledor as he watched the old man fiddle with his beard.

"Severus I can see you care for Miss Granger like a daughter, and in fact I do know that she is a Half Blood, see she was adopted by that family because her mother was dreadfully ill and the healer's could not find a cure, all the while she wanted her daughter to have a happy life and decided to let her live with the muggle's" he replied with that twinkle in his blue eye's.

"Okay then sire I shall let Miss Granger know that she is a Half Blood and she is now in Slytherin" He replied nodding at the Head Master and setting off for the Head dorm but before he got to the door of the office Dumbledor said "Severus...let it off easily ok?" He asked with a sad smile. He nodded and set off for the head common room.

"Ha-HA..god i cant breath ha!" Shouted Hermione as Draco danced with a hair brush sing its Friday, and dancing ridiculously. "Everybody its friday friday friday! you gotta love friday friday friday!" He was jigging about while Hermione was rolling about on the floor in a fit of laugh's! "Oh...my..god you killing me!, I cant stop laughing!" she collaspsed, still laughing, on the sofa. "Ooooooh yeah its friiiiiday!"

The door opened and Severus Snape entered looking serious. Draco stopped singing at once. "I have some important news I wish to tell you, Miss Granger." Hermione stopped laughing." You are now in Slytherin" he said with a straight face. " Why in the name of Merlin would I be transfered to Slytherin.I'm a muggle born!"Hermione shrieked hystericly. " No Miss Granger you are a half blood. Your father died in the first wizarding war trying to protect your mother as she was with you, with your meant to be sister. Unfortunatley, the baby was stillborn. She then married a man called Eric Granger but died soon after having you."Snape finished. Hermione passed out.

When she came to,she was on the sofa of the head commmon room,dreading that the last hour was a dream. At the sight of Draco and Snape sitting on a sofa opposit and looking serious, she new it was not and flew into Draco and Snape's arm's thanmking them so very very very much.

"So now that I'm a halfblood, well just found out that I,m a halfblood I can finnaly become friend's with pansy, blaise and other vairiouse Slytherin's!" Hermione screamed in glee, as she tryed on her new Slytherin Uniform.

"Yeah that's great but we got Trancfiguration in 10 minutes so we better go, I'll show you around the Slytherin common room after lnch since we both have a free peiriod." Draco Replyed as he accio'd her school bag and tie.

**_5 minutes later._**

"Hi Pansy guess what! turn's out I,m a halfblood! wanna sit near me at lunch?" Hermione shouted at Pansy as she saw her walking in the same direction as her. "What? really! aw cool! sure I might be a little late though i promest blaise i would take a look at his new broom. Cya fellow Slytherin!" She smiled at Hermione for the very first time and walked in with her to Trancfiguration. While Ron was talking to Harry he noticed Hermione walking past and shouted.

"Hey Mudblood! who's air did you infect today? Oh yeah thats right MALFOY!" She turned purpul with rage at that and ran up to him in a fit of fury shouting "HALFBLOOD NOT MUDBLOOD GET IT RIGHT WEASLBEE!"

**_AU: hey guys sorry for making a cliff hanger like that, hope you enjoyed. P.S i own nothing from j.k pps: meg says bye!_**


End file.
